1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of holders for beverage containers and advertising displays, more particularly, to a beverage container holder and advertising display configured for mounting on a flush valve such as found on commercial urinals and toilets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commercial sanitary fixtures such as urinals and toilets are used in many public settings. These fixtures are installed in buildings and facilities where large groups of people come together for sporting events, concerts, conferences, and other gatherings. In addition, these fixtures are also commonly found in restaurants, bars and nightclubs.
The public attending sporting events, music concerts, conferences or nightclubs will eventually visit the restroom where those fixtures are installed. Quite often, a person will carry a drink container of some kind, a cup, bottle or glass to the restroom and find that there isn't a safe place to rest their beverage. Commonly, the person may try to balance the beverage container upon the edge of the sanitary fixture, often resulting in a spilled drink, or broken bottle, and liquid and glass covering the floor of the restroom. Such a spill creates a highly unsafe condition for all patrons, and frustration for the patron who accidentally spills his/her beverage.
Advertising in a restroom setting usually requires considerable augmentation to the walls of the restroom. Commonly, a glass frame or corkboard has to be mounted on the tile wall, which requires a drill, screws and the time and labor of an individual.
In my search for similar patents I found only one invention that resembled mine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,885, titled “Flush valve mounted beverage holder and associated method.” Invented by Lopez-Torres, Jr. I found that U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,885 suffered from a number of disadvantages:                (a) The invention requires the removal of the existing flush valve cover.        (b) The removal of the flush valve cover requires the use of additional tools.        (c) The unused heavy and bulky flush valve cover will require a substantial storage facility.        (d) The advertising display is located far below eye level. Additionally, the display opening only allows for a logo or limited amount of text        (e) Removing, storing the flush valve cover and attaching the new augmentation will take a great deal of time and labor especially in the consideration of a large installment such as a stadium.        (f) The invention requires several embodiments to provide additional functions such as a cigarette holder or the installation on an automatic flush valve.        